Temptation
by lastrequest
Summary: Will gets his hands on the abnormal from 'Hero'. Just for fun. This was begging to be written IMO. Hope you like it!


I was looking through my fanfiction and found this little Helen/Will fic - just a oneshot :) Hope you like it!

.

.

Will stared at the purple liquid movements of their most recent guest. His mind wandered back to the list of abilities Walter said the suit had given him, and hesitated on one in particular. X-ray vision. His eyes had flitted to Helen and seen her smirk.

God what he could do with this suit. He wondered if he could wear it without the ridiculous hat part. He supposed he just had to wish for it. This abnormal became a suit of indefinite possibilities.

He moved his hand to the glass, and the liquid moved up to meet it, making the same shape.

"This is probably a bad idea... but... you know... you get a few hours out of your container and I get a few hours of fun. What do you reckon? Can I trust you?"

The purple liquid swirled around and up against the lid. Will checked around the room, listening for any indication someone was on their way to see him, but didn't hear anything. He carefully lifted the lid off of the container, eyeing the abnormal somewhat hesitantly.

"Come on then."

Within a flash he was being covered in the purple suit Walter had been in mere hours earlier. He moved over to the mirror, feeling strangely powerful all of a sudden, and delighted to see the abnormal had paid attention. No ridiculous hat part. He re-dressed, covering up any evidence that he was wearing the suit, and made his way decisively towards Helen's office.

"Will? come on in."

"How's Walter?"

"He's stable." she said with a relieved smile. "I'm glad we managed to save both of them."

"Me too." He said with a small smile. _God I wish I could see through her clothes._ And suddenly, he could. He coughed awkwardly, taking in the delightful appearance of a very naked to his eyes Helen Magnus.

"Are you alright Will?"

"Oh um, yeah, definitely."

Helen noticed his eyes roaming over her in an appreciative fashion, and moved towards him leaving her notes on her desk for now.

"Will?" she asked him again, and she saw him struggle to bring his eyes to her face.

"Sorry." If she had any idea why he was apologising, he was sure he'd be toast.

"You were staring." she said pointedly.

"Yeah, sorry." he said more confidently, a smirk playing across his features and a blush covering his cheeks.

"It's amazing isn't it?" she started, turning and walking back to her desk. She leant right over, reaching to pick up her notes on their new abnormal.

"Oh, yes, yes it's very... amazing." he gulped, his eyes running down her back to a very toned, very lovely-

"I mean imagine the possibilities?" She stood back up and turned round. "Being able to communicate your desires telepathically. The possibilities are truly endless." She threw in a stretch, pushing her chest outwards and shrugging her shoulders loose - just for good measure. "The only thing that concerns me is whether or not the suit truly left Walter because he wanted it to, or out of self-preservation."

She turned back to face him, perching on the end of her desk and resting back on her hands.

"What do you mean?"

He was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate, especially given the joy his eyes were having since he had entered her room.

"Well, suppose it managed to get a new... host... of sorts. I very much doubt it would leave. Instead it's likely in a yearning for freedom that it would gain the hosts trust, and then pretty quickly take more control of the host and escape from the Sanctuary. Most likely killing him or her and moving on to someone new."

"You really think that?"

Will suddenly looked panicked. Truth be told Helen didn't think anything of the sort. She'd had some time with the abnormal and run some preliminary tests and she was almost certain it would be safe to interact with it for short periods of time. But she had seen Will take the abnormal to his quarters earlier that evening, and known straight away the temptation had been too much for him. She'd been sure it was Henry who would crack first, but apparently she had underestimated Will's capacity for mischief.

"Definitely. I'm considering it a high risk."

"You still have that stuff though right? I mean, to kill it?"

As the panic entered his mind, the abnormal suddenly started removing itself from him and pooled between him and Helen on the floor.

_Damn_.

"Dear God William, what were you thinking?" she feigned alarm.

"I uh, I-"

"I don't suppose you _were_ thinking were you. Not rationally at least."

"Sorry. Magnus, honestly I- I know this was really out of line-"

"What exactly was it you intended on doing with this?" she asked looking innocently up at him as she gathered the abnormal into a fresh container.

"I'm afraid, it really did come down to being male and wishing for something rather inappropriate."

At his confession, she smiled knowingly at him.

And then the exchange became flirtatious.

"You wanted to see me naked didn't you."

Will's blush grew further.

"I- well- I-"

"I take it you liked what you saw." she put the lid on the container. "If you'd just asked I'm sure we could have arranged it."

And with one last innocent smile his way, she left to return the abnormal to it's enclosure.

.

.

A/N: Ta da :D

Reviews appreciated :)


End file.
